The U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,907 discloses an umbrella provided with a pulley system for opening and closing the umbrella. In the process of opening the umbrella, two cord handles must be so located as to allow the locking pin to engage the insertion hole of the umbrella pole. Such a prior art umbrella as described above is defective in design in that both hands of a person opening the umbrella are busily occupied with the cord handles, and that the umbrella pole must be therefore located by a fixed object, such as a table to facilitate the opening of the umbrella. In addition, the cord handles are something of a nuisance when the umbrella is used in a stormy weather in which the cord handles are fluttered about by the wind.
There is another U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,824 which discloses an umbrella provided with a rope to control the opening and the closing of the umbrella. The use of such a prior art umberella as disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. patent is inconvenient at best.